zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Mavis Callahan/Relationships
This page is comprised of Mavis Callahan's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Affiliations Callahan family Mavis comes from the Callahan family, a bloodline with rich Irish traditions and heritage. As a result, Mavis is very proud of her Irish heritage. Shadow Strikers Mavis is a member of the Shadow Strikers and was also the one who came up with the team's name. She also actively comes up with various operation names, much to the annoyance of her team. Relatives *Unnamed father and mother *Collin and Finn Callahan (older brothers) *Sean Callahan (younger brother) *Seamus Callahan (paternal uncle) *Devin Callahan (paternal cousin) *Conall and Onora Callahan † (ancestors) Parents While the extent of Mavis' relationship with her parents is mostly unknown, it is likely they are relatively close. However, Mavis considers her parents to be a huge embarrassment, as seen when she desperately did not want them to attend her school's annual Parent's Day. Collin Callahan Collin Callahan is Mavis' eldest brother. Not much is known about their relationship, but Mavis casually borrowed twenty dollars from his wallet (an act that is hinted at having occurred more than once in the past) and even took advantage of Collin's worried state of his police academy entrance exams to avoid being scolded at by him. Conall and Onora Callahan Colonel Conall Callahan and his wife Onora are two distant ancestor's of Mavis' family. She knew their tragic story well, in which Onora committed suicide by drowning herself in the lake near their castle home when she got word of her husband's death at war only for it to turn out that the body was misidentified and Conall was very much alive. Though she did not know them personally, Mavis did contribute to bringing peace to Onora's spirit when her grief and the presence of a magical item transformed her into a banshee. Devin Callahan One of Mavis' many cousins, Mavis has had a rivalry with Devin for many years with regards to the Callahan family reunion paintball tournament. The two engaged in ruthless banter and Mavis sought to get revenge on her defeat during the last reunion in which Devin shot her in her breast. Thanks to her friends and Linos' newly developed True Sight powers, Mavis was able to finally beat Devin and get back at him by shooting him in the butt. Finn Callahan Finn Callahan is Mavis' second eldest brother. Based on the brief interaction between the two, it can be assumed that Mavis and Finn are rather close. Finn often gives Mavis advice, whether solicited or not, such as when Finn advised Mavis to not tease Sean so much. He is also not above poking fun at her or teasing her, in particular about her relationship with Liam. Seamus Callahan Seamus is Mavis' loud, outgoing and loving uncle who live in Ireland. Mavis shares many personality quirks with her uncle and her favorite part about her family reunions is going to see him at their old family castle. Ever since she was little, Mavis and Seamus would camp outside the castle in hopes of catching a glimpse of the ghost of their ancestor. Sean Callahan Sean Callahan is Mavis' youngest brother. Because Sean is a gifted genius, Mavis often gets annoyed with he uses too many "fancy shmancy" words at her. Mavis can occasionally act rather selfish around Sean, finishing his chocolate milk, which greatly annoyed him. However, according to Finn, Sean greatly idolizes Mavis. Love interest Linos Linos is one of Mavis' best friends, love interest and later boyfriend. He first met Mavis through his friendship with Timothy Knight, who was close friends with Mavis. Throughout their interactions, Linos was often nervous about gaining acceptance in human society while keeping his true demon heritage a secret. As time went on, Linos began to develop feelings for Mavis for her outgoing personality and just how different she was from demons he had encountered growing up. However, he feared rejection from her despite her very apparent love for the supernatural and mystical. When Mavis was taken hostage by his father, Tzan Ren, Linos rushed to save her and was forced to expose his true nature to her. Despite his fears, Mavis still accepted him as her friend. In fact, she eagerly embraced his demon heritage and powers. While Mavis still seems oblivious to Linos' feelings for her, he nevertheless likes to remain close to her and often tries to calm her easily excitable nature. Additionally, after an encounter with an illusion of his father nearly sent Mavis into a nervous breakdown, Linos apologized for not being a good friend and not considering the trauma she experienced before promising to be there for her if she ever wanted to talk, showing that he greatly cares about her well-being. He was shown to be highly protective of Mavis when Remy accidentally sent her and Tim to the Demon Netherworld. According to Linos, Mavis smells like strawberries, one of his favorite foods. When Mavis' brother called Linos her "boyfriend", Mavis became very flustered and instead of producing a witty retort, she stuttered and told him to shut up. Even Mala has noted a mutual attraction between the two. Mavis has expressed a continuing growing, romantic interest in Linos, but has been struggling with how to express her feelings to him and fears his rejection. This continues for some time until the Shadow Legion's invasion of Los Angeles. Before sacrificing himself to defeat his father for good, Linos confesses his feelings for Mavis. However, Linos ultimately survived the encounter and finally entered a relationship with Mavis. Friends Drago Drago is one of Mavis' best friends. At first, their interaction was limited, due to Mala's feud with and refusal to accept him. Despite Mala's anger towards him, Mavis, like Tim, chose to remain neutral in the conflict since they did not know Drago particularly well. However, as time went on, Drago was eventually accepted into the group and mended his relationship with Mala. From this point on, Mavis developed a good friendship with Drago, often providing him with encouragement and even nicknaming him "Hotshot". Additionally, the two share a fondness for playing "Secret Agent". Lang Yan Lang Yan is Mala's Crystal Demon Sorceress mother and an ally of Mavis'. Despite Mala's initial insistence that Lang Yan was their enemy, Mavis did not consider the Sorceress to be so. Instead, Mavis considered Lang Yan an ally. This was due to the fact that when she and Tim were accidentally sent to the Demon Netherworld, it was Lang Yan who protected them from Hsi Wu and assisted them in reuniting with Linos and Remington, who had gone to the demon world to save them. Despite this, Mavis considered Lang Yan's shifty actions during their conflicts with the Demon Quartet to be a "real low ". Mala Reid Mala is a teenage human-demon hybrid girl and Mavis' best friend. She is one of her classmates and a fellow teammate of Shadow Strikers. Since Mala has never had any real friends because of her ostracization, she found it difficult to open up to anyone. Though Mala initially felt rather overwhelmed by Mavis' intense personality, she eventually warmed up to her and values Mavis as her best friend and finds herself enjoying Mavis' eccentricities. This friendship was briefly put on hold when Mala was revealed to be a demon by Linos. Though the two fought, Mavis was more impressed by Mala's abilities than she was frightened by another demon. When they went to confront Mala at her apartment, Mavis was the only one of the three to immediately give Mala the benefit of the doubt, having grown to really like her during their day together. This was largely motivated by Mavis' strong desire to have a female best friend. Through Mavis' mediation, the two parties reached a ceasefire and they realized that Mala was not an evil demon. Mavis excitedly showed up at her apartment the next day with Linos and Tim and showed a great fascination with Mala's many powers. Mavis clearly valued Mala as a friend enough to show Mala her most prized possession: a mystical coin that made her always land on her feet, though it was thanks to Mala that they were able to determine the Coin's full power as well as that there were twelve additional Coins in the full set. Mavis continued with her fanatical fascination with Mala's powers, enjoying watching her use them in and out of battle. When they got back to school, Mavis warned Mala not to eat the cafeteria's meatloaf. As Mavis predicted, Mala became sick the next day, alongside Linos, during which after lecturing them about how they should have listened to her, Mavis took care of the two by bringing them water. Mavis was eager to suggest that Mala had future seeing powers and eagerly, though playfully, sought to abuse them to ace all her school tests, but Mala insisted she had no such power and would not help her friend cheat. Old Man Kuang Old Man Kuang is a former Chi Wizard and mentor to the Shadow Strikers. While Mavis and Kuang had little interaction thus far, Mavis is particularly fond of his shop and the strange "neat finds" he sells. Pearl Pearl is Mala's sentient crystal construct and guardian. Though the two have not have much personal interaction - largely due to the fact that Pearl does not speak - Mavis is easily a huge fan of Pearl and her abilities, often citing moments in Pearl's battle history such as when she punched Linos, much to the latter's chagrin. Phineas Phineas is Mavis' beloved pet bearded dragon. She cares greatly for Phineas and becomes angry when people simply call him a lizard, instead insisting that he is "majestic". She enjoys bringing Phineas along with her, even on some of her deadly adventures with her friends, and he is commonly found perching on top of her head. Remington Ryder Mavis is a former enemy of Remington's by proxy due to her alliance with Linos and Mala and later friend. Because of Remy's focus on Linos and Mala, the demon members of their group, Remy largely ignored Mavis, choosing to focus on battling Linos and Mala instead. Given Remy's profession as a demon hunter, and therefore protector of innocent humans, Remy tried to avoid causing direct harm to her. When Mavis tried to intervene on his fight with Mala, he simply immobilized her rather than harm her. Mavis argued on behalf of Mala that she was her friend after Remy asked why she would side with a demon. Remy's dedication to slaying Linos and Mala however ultimately led to Mavis and Tim accidentally falling into one of his traps, which sent them to the Demon Netherworld. As it would turn out, this event is what lay the foundation for Remy's changing views on demons by working together with demons to rescue the pair. Now with a new outlook on demons, Remy sought to make amends to those he had wronged. After joining their group of friends, Remy was often confused by Mavis' quirks and some of the things she says, often looking to the rest of the group for clarification. Mavis later confided in Remy her concern about not being as useful to the team as everyone else. Since everyone else on the team had either magic or fighting experience, she felt the least useful and didn't want to rely solely on magical enhancements. So, she asked Remy to train her in combat and fighting so she could take care of herself in a fight. Remy agreed, but only if Mavis would take it seriously. Mavis also requested that they keep this a secret from the others, which Remy respected. Timothy Knight Tim is one of Mavis' best friends since they were children. Despite their largely contrasting personalities, the two have maintained a strong friendship to this day. In particular, where Tim is hard working, diligent and responsible, Mavis is lazy and careless, things that Tim often scolds her for, though that is mostly out of care for Mavis and a desire to see her succeed academically. Tim often finds Mavis annoying, which he is not afraid to voice, but Mavis never takes it personally and sometimes adjusts herself accordingly to better help her friends. Enemies Daolon Wong Daolon Wong is one of Mavis' enemies, with whom she often encountered with her friends in pursuit of the 13 Coins. On many occasions, Mavis purposely called him "Daolon Wrong" during their encounters and often found him to be an annoyance. Demon Quartet The Demon Quartet is a group of four Demon Sorcerers released by Daolon Wong who wish to take over the world and are the enemies of Mavis. Sen Qiang Sen Qiang is the Wood Demon Sorceress and one of the Demon Quartet released by Daolon Wong. Initially, while under the guise as a substitute teacher named Ms. Forest, Mavis viewed her as "evil" for canceling class dissection, something Mavis greatly looked forward to. However, she quickly changed her mind when Ms. Forest organized a last minute field trip, which apparently made up for canceling dissections. Ultimately, Mavis relished in the fact that she was right all along about Ms. Forest being "evil" when she was revealed to be a demon in disguise. Tzan Ren Tzan Ren is Linos' Shadow Demon Sorcerer father and an enemy of Mavis. Due to her close relationship with Linos and his fondness for her, Linos chose to kidnap Mavis as a hostage, which forced Linos to expose himself as a demon to her. While Mavis did not initially show it, she was deeply traumatized by her experience with Tzan Ren. As seen by her encounter with an illusionary Tzan Ren in the sewers, Mavis becomes uncharacteristically frightened and paralyzed in fear. While she was able to overcome this quickly upon learning that it was just an illusion, it is likely she will respond in a similar manner to the real Tzan Ren, should they ever meet again. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z